slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
9am to 12pm
"9am to 12pm" is the second episode of the third season of Slasher. It aired on May 23rd 2019. Synopsis The tenants' connections to Kit Jennings are revealed in flashbacks, while Joe's affair with Angel was exposed online and another murder strikes again in the community. Plot The Druid concealed Cassidy's corpse at the air vents, unknowingly suspected by a janitress who enters the girl's washroom and notices her blood and burnt flesh pieces. A flashback to 20 years ago shows a young Angel Lopez talking to a jock who tried to invite him to a party while approaching him with his sexual advances. When the other male students enter the locker room, the jock steps back before they notice him and turns on Angel as he and the boys attack him with their towels while the jock beats him with a belt buckle, leaving behind scars on his back as Angel groans in pain. At 9am in the present, Angel finished recording his private sex video with Joe who noticed his scars but Angel insisted that it's from a high school party. At the cafe before their next final exams, Jen tries to invite Saadia again at the solstice party with Connor but she declines the offer as she was still tense at Frank's death and the previous attack at the apartment building by The Druid. Saadia saw a homeless man snuck in there only to be forced out by Xander who then turns to the girls and chastise them of talking in his cafe but Jen, in retaliation, threatens the barista to exploit the shop's lack of service online for bothering them. As Xander returns to work, Saadia informs Jen that her phone was gone and that Cassidy must have took it during the assault at the school hallway. Jen decides to help find the phone and that Saadia will owe her to attend the party. During the autopsy, the coroner Lucie Cooper informs to Detective Hanson the background of Frank's death and that the weapon used for the murder was a blunt object (axe). She then found a ringing smartphone hidden inside his decapitated head and Hanson answers it which turns out it was a caller from a sweepstake raffle. Another flashback of Angel's perspective that he and Kit were former lovers moments before the latter's death. At her apartment, Violet was reading comments and notifications from a video of Cooper's recovery of Frank's head recorded by a user that morning to cover her insights of his decapitation. Joe returns at their apartment and when his wife inform him of the user who will give her money for the head, he chastised her for that ordeal of this “journalism” obsession and gaining followers to her website. Meanwhile, Angel stares at Kit's former apartment remembering the time when he enter and caught Kit intercoursing with Cassidy. In the present, Dan who was drunk tries to contact his daughter at his apartment but was aware of her phone that he broke earlier. Outside the building, Angel convinces Joe who was not ready to open up his sexuality to anybody or his wife who passes by inside before she noticed. When Joe tried to persuade him of his secrets, Angel prompts him to stand up as to who he should be with. Meanwhile before the start of her Calculus exam, Saadia asks a student who coldly dismisses of Cassidy's whereabouts. Another student, Charlie taunts her by showing his phone with the photo of Frank's decapitated head only for the teacher to notice this and confiscate his phone before sending him out of the classroom to take his exam at the teacher's office. A student dressed as the Druid distracts the teacher to announce the upcoming summer solstice party tonight to the class who are amused to the announcement. After a speaking with his support group, Angel is attacked by the homeless man from the cafe who knocks him down with a bottle at the steet. Joe visits him at the hospital and consoles him that he still chooses both Angel and his wife. Angel's third flashback shows him being invited by Kit to attend the summer solstice party but he rebuffs him, confronting him for cheating on with Cassidy and forced Kit to leave, who does so out of his apartment. At the police station, the detectives attempted to solve the connection to the current apartment residents including Frank and Kit before their deaths earlier to trace the Druid's identity but instead decided to speak to Amy who run down Kit before he died. Meanwhile at her apartment, Amy, who was currently playing her zombie video game, was called on her phone by Xander who explains to her of her recent missed calls as he prefers texting while he is working at the cafe. He requested her to hack his customer's calls to bribe him for his products at his cafe before ending the call to get back to work. Back at the building, Violet is doing her sketchy true crime vlogging outside Frank's apartment when she runs into Angel at the hallway for her lack of respect to Frank's death and his family. He yells at her for creating more misery with her blog. Kate, who was grieving her husband's loss, comes out to scream at them both for disrespecting their privacy especially Violet, threatening the vlogger who also manage to record her ranting. Angel heads back to his apartment and finds the place trashed. At the cafe, Xander notices that a sandwich in display was stolen by the homeless man and runs outside to confront him again for snooping inside for the second time and has to pay for the sandwich he stole as all of his ingredients are organic but the homeless man spat back and left with the sandwich as Xander scoffs him in retaliation. At his apartment, Angel panicked at the mess and finds a box from the trash can that he remembered a year ago before Kit's death. The flashback shows Angel arriving at the solstice party to gave him a bottle of vodka with drugs to daze him as retaliation. Before the last final exams, Azlan calls Saadia from Jen's phone who was worried for her daughter as she didn't have her phone. She claimed that her phone is not allowed during the exams starting 8:30am. Saadia was guilt-ridden of lying to her dad as she had to find her phone. Meanwhile, Violet receives a notification from her blog and was shocked as she watched Angel's private sex video with her husband. Back at the cafe that was set to close after his shift, Xander was prepping food in the kitchen to restock at the display and unaware to him, the Druid sneaks inside and grabs a glass tube of coffee beans before entering the kitchen to drop the beans, which catches the barista's attention. Xander saw the killer and attempts to escape through the back door but the Druid catches up and shove him to the door before pounding him repeatedly to a wall, knocking him to the floor. Xander begged the killer to be careful with his products but the Druid rams the glass tube through his mouth, shoving it to his throat. The Druid then picks a kettle and pours hot boiling water into his mouth before stabbing him in the neck with a coffee tubing before leaving the cafe. Meanwhile, Joe confronts Angel and accuse him of posting his video to his wife's blog but Angel denies the incident as that someone must have broke into his apartment and used his phone to post the video. Joe refused to believe him at this before leaving the apartment. At another of his flashback at the solstice party, Angel shows to Cassidy who was infuriated at Kit's true colors interacting with other people as well to intimidate her. At her apartment, Violet was trying to record her video blog on her husband's sexuality and being cheated on for Angel. Meanwhile, Saadia uses Jen's phone in an attempt to locate hers and it is revealed that it was hidden in the vents of the girls' washroom along with Cassidy's corpse. At his ruined apartment, Angel grab a box containing his t-shirt smeared with Kit's blood after his murder before Det. Hanson investigating a year ago as his memento. At the aftermath of Xander's death, the homeless man returns to steal more food from his cafe when he sips into a cup of coffee made from Xander's blood as he spits and screams in disgust and horror. Death(s) Trivia Category:Episodes